No Regrets
by NanouBE76
Summary: The hardships, the heartaches, the job, personal lives.. It's not always easy when you're SWAT, but you've got to hope that you have no regrets!
1. Chapter 1

Hondo and the team entered the building ready to intervene.

They had been called in on an intervention due to a house jacking.

When they entered the house, they spread out and headed towards the different rooms of the house. Hondo pointed to Jim and Dom to head towards the living room and dining room. Then to Chris and Victor to check out the kitchen.

He and Deacon headed upstairs. As they slowly progressed up the stairs, they heard the rest of the team downstairs apprehend various suspects.

Once they reached the upstairs hallway, a shadow running towards one of the rooms leading to the side of the house, caught their eye.

"LAPD SWAT! Put your hands up"! yelled Hondo as he headed down towards the corridor.

They heard glass shatter; it was obvious that a window had been broken. They hurried inside the room just as the suspect jumped out the window.

They stopped at the window and watched as the suspect landed on the garage roof, roll, stand and proceed to jump off into the garden.

Hondo dropped his gun and in turn jumped out of the window.

"I'll go out the front", said Deacon as he stepped away from the broken window and hurried back down the hall towards the stairs.

When Hondo arrived in the garden, the suspect had jumped over the fence with much agility and was running down the street. Hondo ran after him.

"LAPD SWAT! Stop"!

The suspect ran fast but he was faster. A few times Hondo neared him but, almost like a professional sprinter the suspect managed to slip from his grasp.

In one last effort, as they turned the corner of the street, he gave an acceleration and threw himself at the suspect's legs.

The suspect, even though flat on the ground and Hondo's weight on him, kicked Hondo in the stomach. Hondo managed to grab the assailant again as he was standing, this time sending him on his back. Hondo was quick in arming his gun as he positioned himself kneeling between the assailant's legs and pinning him down with his knee.

Deacon met up with him and pointed his gun at the assailant. "You move, you die". Still gun aimed, he knelt next to the suspect and grabbed the head mask he was wearing to remove it.

Nothing could have prepared them for what they saw next. Deacon, still the mask in hand, stood and took a step back just as Hondo put his gun down.

"Ness"?! said Hondo and Deacon in unison.

"Not that this is embarrassing or anything but you're kind of in my comfort zone Hondo", she said smiling.

Hondo blinked a couple of times, gave Deacon a look and removed himself from over Ness. He then put his hand out and helped her stand.

Deacon gave her a dirty look as he put his gun away.

Ness looked up and down the street.

"You want to tell us what this is all about"? asked Hondo.

"I can't, but you've got to let me go", replied Ness.

"Bullshit" replied Deacon, "I'm bringing you in. Maybe it'll talk some sense into you".

Ness stared him down. Then looked at Hondo.

"Don't look at me", he said shrugging.

Ness turned and positioned herself in front of Hondo.

"I am looking at you. You're his superior, it's not his call".

Hondo knew she was right. It wasn't Deacon's call.

They heard Jim's voice over the radio, asking if they needed backup. Hondo looked at Ness. "Get out of here".

Ness gave Hondo a nod and one last look at Deacon before she sprinted away. Deacon threw his hands up in the air in a sign of surrender and walked back down from where they came. Hondo sighed and followed him.

"What happened"? asked Dom.

"Suspect vanished. We checked a few of the surrounding houses but nothing", replied Hondo.

"Anything we can work with"? asked Jim.

"About 5'7", 120 pounds, fast and dressed like a ninja. Not sure we'll get far with that", said Hondo.

Chris nodded. "Hopefully, forensics will pick something up, or maybe one of the others will confess and pack a deal with the DA".

Hondo narrowed his eyes. "Maybe. I guess time will tell".


	2. Chapter 2

Ness grabbed a beer from the fridge and headed out back to sit on the deck. The night had more than settled in, but the heat hadn't died down. She was exhausted but not tired enough to call it a night. She sat down on one of the rocking chairs, took a sip of her beer then looked up at the starry sky.

She heard the creaky sound of the back-gate opening. She stopped rocking, took another sip and waited patiently for whomever it was to walk out of the dark.

Finally, approximately 6 feet and 185 pounds, appeared and leaned in against one of the wooden columns of the deck, arms crossed in front of the chest, and looked at her.

"You want to know how many lies I've told for you today"? he said.

She sighed and shook her head. "I'll have my boss take it up with your boss", she answered back.

"See, that's the problem, Ness. Your boss isn't much of a talker and I personally don't really appreciate him, putting you in harm's way".

She narrowed her eyes and furrowed her eyebrows at his remark, stood and headed back inside, silently.

"Seriously? You're walking away"? he said as he walked up the deck steps and followed her inside angrily.

When he arrived inside, she was sitting on the kitchen counter, a second beer in hand. She held her hand out to him.

"What you think you can fix this with a beer"?

"No. But, it just looks like you need one to wind down, Sergeant".

He took the beer and stared at her. "That's all you're saying. That I need a beer? Are you trying to get out of this conversation"?

"Absolutely not, but I've got nosy neighbors. Don't really want them to hear everything we're going to say to each other and most probably out of anger".

He turned and closed the kitchen door shut. "There. Now you want to tell me what the hell you were doing there"?

She pinched her lips together. "You know I can't tell you. At least not the way you want me to".

He moved in closer to her and placed his beer bottle on the counter next to hers. His eyes than landed on hers and searched them.

"I could have shot you, earlier today. Heck maybe even kill you", his eyes buried deeper into hers.

"I know", she said holding his stare.

"Do you have any idea what that would do to me? Let alone everybody else. And let's not even talk about your bother"!

She said nothing as she broke the stare and turned her head away.

He gently placed his hands around her face and made it so that she looked at him again. "Ness, I can't protect you, if I don't know what is going down".

She looked at him firmly and took his hands off her face. She jumped off the kitchen counter and he saw the hurt in her eyes.

"I never asked for your protection and I sure as hell don't need it"!

He closed his eyes and hated himself for what he had just said. It had come out wrong. When he opened them, she had disappeared.

"Shit", he said softly as he walked out of the kitchen into the dining room and living room. She was nowhere to be found.

He removed his jacket and placed it on one of the chairs around the table and headed upstairs.

When he arrived upstairs, her bedroom door was opened. When he entered, her back was facing him, and she was removing her blank tank top, revealing the back strap of her black lacy bra.

"Ness, I'm sorry, what I said downstairs came out wrong. I didn't mean like that and you know it".

She said nothing and remained idle.

"Don't give me the silent treatment. I'm already having a hard-enough time with your brother being angry at me".

She turned around and a mix of emotions came crashing into him as she stood there, in her bra and black fitted jeans.

He took a few strides and stopped a few inches from her. Gently he extended his arm and let his hand graze the side of her flank, where a huge bruise had taken residency.

She winced as he touched it and he looked at her.

"Some hotshot SWAT guy pinned me down earlier today.. I guess he didn't notice there was a sprinkler just underneath me".

"You want to give me his name so I can take care of him"?

She smiled. "I can handle him myself".

"Are you sure"?

"Yes".

She put her two hands flat, firmly on his chest and pushed him until he landed flat on the bed.

She removed delicately her jeans then climbed on the bed and straddled him.

He watched her with desiring eyes as she leaned over him, giving him an amazing view of her cleavage.

Her plump and red lips met his, and in that one kiss, he knew she desired him as well.

She sat back up.

"Are you trying to wean your way out of this conversation by seducing me"? he asked nonchalantly.

She brought her hands to her back, unhooked her bra and removed it. "Maybe. Is it working"?

He sat up, with her still straddled. Her soft naked breasts pressed against his shirt; she could feel his muscles. He grabbed the collar of his t-shirt and lifted hit over his head, before placing his hands firmly on her back, pressing her even more against his now bare and muscular chest. His hands trailed down her back and placed themselves on her derriere.

"It's definitely working", he said as his lips found hers and he kissed her passionately. Their tongues caressed each other just as their hands did.

In one quick and delicate move, she was on her back. She watched as he quickly removed his boots, pants and boxers and worked his way up her body with his mouth. She groaned out of pleasure. She wanted him and he knew exactly how to make her go crazy. When he reached her lips, he licked them gently, before heading back down to tease, lick and suck, her already hardened nipples. She wanted to keep her eyes on him, but all she could do was close her eyes and abandon herself to the extasy.

He trailed down, carefully avoiding her bruise. He hooked the hem of her tanga with his fingers, and gently pulled them down off her. Just as he had done with her breasts, he indulged her and didn't stop until she shuddered and groaned in rapture.

He kissed her neck and whispered how he wanted her. When his mouth found hers, she kissed him with such fire it was intoxicating. He felt her take the lead and he was more than happy to let her. She first let her hands caress his entire body, before doing the same with her mouth and tongue, arousing him to the maximum. With her mouth around him and her tongue playing with him, she felt him harden even more than he already was. She kept going until he was almost on the verge of no return. He lifted his torso and pulled her up gently towards him, his hands firmly gripping her sides. Their eyes locked and a breathless gasp escaped from her as he penetrated her.

She leaned her entire body and head back, as she rode him, giving him access to her breasts and clitoris. Every thrust brought her closer and closer to rapture. He could have brought her to the apex of her pleasure there and then, he knew he could, but it was too soon, he wanted more.

Just as he had earlier, he gently placed her on her back before sliding in her. His muscular body covered hers and the touch of his warm skin was divine. He hooked his hands in hers and brought them over her head as she bent her knees up and hooked her legs around his back. He sank into her repeatedly, at first slowly and gently, then increasing in pace, depth and force. Her breathing and groaning accelerated. He could feel her hands wriggling inside his, trying to free themselves of his hold. He knew she was almost at her peak. He kept going, feeling his own surrender nearing. When he knew they were both ready to come, he let go of her hands, allowing her to dig them into his back, pushing him deeper in her.

Her eyes fixed on him, breathing heavily, she climaxed, her entire body quivering against his. That and the way she yelled out his name, in what seemed to be such sweet distress, sent him over and he too called out her name as he orgasmed.

He removed himself from her and placed himself next to her on his back. He felt her shift and he opened his arm out, allowing her to place her head and hand on his chest. As they recuperated, he caressed her arm, shoulder and back as she did his torso. Both knew that they could keep going all night, it wouldn't be a first, but it had been a rough day.

She lifted her head and looked at him lovingly. He smiled and kissed her. When he pulled away, she opened her mouth, then closed it, refraining herself from telling him exactly what she was feeling. Instead of telling him, she was falling in love with him, she simply put her head back down on his chest, closed her eyes and slowly drifted in tender oblivion.


	3. Chapter 3

Hondo stirred as he heard his mobile ring in the background. He opened his eyes and propped himself up on his elbow and looked towards the nightstand.

He looked at his watch as he grabbed the phone, it was half-past nine. He took the call.

"Hey Deac man. What's up"?

"I know it's Saturday, I hope I didn't wake you"?

"No worries, had to get up anyway".

He sat up and pushed his back against the headboard.

"Listen, considering we're working tonight, Annie and I decided to start Matthew's birthday earlier than initially planned".

"Not a problem. What time"?

"4pm, we'll have an early barbecue and should be finished with the cake before needing to head out".

"I'll be there, you can count on me".

"Thanks, see you later".

He hung up and felt a presence at the bedroom door. He turned his head and smiled.

"Morning beautiful".

She smiled back and walked over to the bed.

"Hey".

He kissed her.

"That was Deacon on the phone. Matthew's birthday party starts earlier".

Ness nodded. "I know".

Hondo stood and headed towards the bathroom.

"You want to head over there together", asked Ness cautiously, as she looked at him in the reflection of the mirror.

"Ness, we've already talked about this", he replied firmly.

"Yeah, we did, more than 9 months ago, Hondo. Back then I got it, I really did but now, I don't anymore".

"I haven't changed my mind, Ness".

She could feel the anger rise inside of her.

"So that's what's it's going to be like? What I'm just a regular booty call? I thought we were going somewhere. It's been a year Hondo. What more do you need"?

He turned around and walked over to her.

"Hey, don't ever insinuate that you are a booty call, cause that ain't it".

She raised her arms up in the air. "Then what the hell is this relationship"?

He touched her face gently. "What we have works, because we don't let it get complicated. The minute I tell your brother that you and I are in a relationship, things will get complicated and I don't want that".

She brushed his hand away and headed downstairs. He followed suit.

"Ness, come on".

She pivoted and looked him straight in the eyes.

"You know what I think you're worried about? It's that the minute Deacon knows about us, it gets real. Because you know you'll think twice before hurting me, because you work with Deacon".

Hondo bit his lip but said nothing.

"You know you're the first give I've dated for at least a year, who I've kept hidden from my friends, my family and who has kept me away from his family and you know how important family is to Deacon and I. I have transgressed every value because I thought it would be worth it in the long run for our relationship. Now, I'm not so sure anymore, cause it's as if, I'm the only one who sees that as a relationship".

She grabbed her leather jacket and keys before giving him one more look.

"You don't want to commit, fine, just say it and save us both the trouble and the time. I've got to get to work".

"Ness"!

She headed towards the front door and opened it.

She turned her head towards him and saw the rage in his eyes.

"And you might want to find yourself another booty call. I'm done"!

She slammed the door shut.

In anger, Hondo clenched his fist and punched the wall.

Ness walked into the lair. That's what Captain Dickins, from Narc, called their operational hub.

She dropped her things in the locker room and headed for the kitchen. She had sat down with a bowl of cereals when Marissa, her teammate joined her.

"Morning Ness".

"Hey Marissa".

Marissa served herself a cup of coffee and sat down across from Ness.

"Are you actually going to eat that spoonful of cereal or are you going to keep staring at it in mid-air", asked Marissa.

Ness blinked and sighed as she put the spoon back in the bowl.

"What's on your mind"?

Ness raised an eyebrow. "Men"!

"Hell girl, what did your chocolate do to mess you up like that"?

Ness laughed. She always found it funny that Marissa referred to Hondo as 'her chocolate'.

"It's more what he didn't do".

Marissa leaned back shocked. "We're not going in rated R category here are we"?

"No. Nothing like that".

"Alright then, I'm all ears".

"Today is Matthew's birthday and he still won't go together or tell Deacon that we are…", her voice trailed off for a few seconds, "…what ever it is that we are".

Marissa nodded and crossed her arms around her chest.

"Look, I'm not trying to defend him, but I kind of get it. They work together, your guy is your brother's team leader. It can get tricky".

Even if Marissa knew it was Hondo, she had always respected Ness' privacy and never spoke his name. She knew a few of the guys in Narc didn't really appreciate him and it would be easy for them to have brought the intel to Deacon, in the past.

"I get that. But that was already the case when we started going out in the beginning".

Marissa sneered. "Go out? You call what you guys did when you first met going out"?

Ness narrowed her eyes.

"And, sorry to point it out to you, but to me it's still not the case. When do you guys even go out to dinner, the movies or do things together?"

"My point exactly, because he's always afraid that we'll come across someone who knows Deac and he'll find out. If finally, we told Deac, then we wouldn't be having this situation".

Marissa tilted her head to the side. "You're in love with him, aren't you"?

"Aside from the fact that we don't go out, the way he looks at me, how he makes me feel, and after a year, how can I not be falling in love with him".

"Ok, now what"? asked Marissa.

"I called it quits this morning. I'm not going to sit around and wait for him to decide we can have a normal relationship".

Marissa looked puzzled. "You just admitted to me that you were falling in love with him and you just dumped him"?

"Sometimes, when you love someone, you've got to learn to let them go for your own good, Marissa".

Dickins walked in and looked at both Marissa and Ness.

"Ness? Got a minute"?

"Of course Captain".

"Meet me in my office", he said as he walked out of the kitchen.

"What's that about"? asked Marissa.

Ness shrugged, stood and brought her bowl to the garbage to empty it out. When she opened it up, the odor that came out of it, brought a wave of nausea. She had just enough time to place her head in the sink and vomit up the little of cereal she had eaten.

Marissa came over to her. "You okay"?

Ness nodded and both looked into the garbage. Marissa heaved as well.

"Damn Connor! Cleaned out his fish guts again and dumped them in the garbage", said Ness.

Marissa closed the garbage. "Yeah and from the smell of it, it's been rotting in there for a couple of days. Good thing I didn't have breakfast".

Ness grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and took a sip.

"I'll see you later", she said to Marissa as she headed out of the kitchen and walked over to Dickins' office.

When she reached his office, she was chocked to see the Commander sitting in the sofa, with Dickins.

"Sergeant Kay, take a seat", said the Commander.

Ness sat down in the available armchair.

"Captain Dickins has provided me your undercover report, infiltrating the Surenos. You're doing a fantastic job".

"Thank you, Commander".

"The reason I'm here is to tell you that we're running out of time. The Deputy Chief and the Commissioner are breathing down my neck about neutralizing this new section of drug dealing".

"I fully understand Commander".

"I need to know in your honest opinion, if you think you still have a shot at getting the necessary intel for us to get to their operational hub".

"I've managed to win over Gomez' trust over the past couple of raids. In my honest opinion, if things keep going the way they're going, in a week, maximum two, I'll have the intel for you".

The Commander said nothing, but Ness could tell he was thinking. He then looked at Dickins, then back at her.

"Alright Sergeant Kay, you got two weeks, after that I'm pulling the plug on your infiltration and I'll find someone else who'll get me what I need".

"I'll get the intel Sir. You have my word".

"I hope your right", replied the Commissioner as he settled back in the sofa comfortably.

Dickins' looked at Ness and nodded gently, implying that her presence wasn't needed anymore.

A half an hour later, Dickins walked up to Ness as she was sparing with Jack.

"We're escalating", said Dickins.

"When"? asked Ness.

"Tonight".

Ness nodded and Dickins left without saying another word. Jack looked at her. They both knew what that meant. As of tonight, Ness would be a 100% infiltrated into the Surenos. No contact with the outside world, she would be on her own.

She returned to her sparring with Jack and unloaded on him all the anger she felt towards what was happening with Hondo. She couldn't go in there tonight with all of that on her emotionally.

She ran the doorbell and heard footsteps running towards it from the other side.

"Auntie Ness"! yelled Matthew as he threw himself at her, the minute he opened the door.

"Happy Birthday kiddo", she said hugging him back. "Let me have a look at you", she said as he pulled away.

"Is it me or did you grow since I saw you last weekend"?

"You really think so"?

"Kind of looks that way to me".

She ruffled his hair and handed him over his present.

"What did you get me"? he asked as he pulled her inside the house.

"If I tell you, you want have any fun unwrapping it now will you"?

"Can I open it now"? he asked as they headed towards the kitchen.

"Ask your mom first", she replied as he let go of her hand and run through the kitchen and outside where everyone seemed to be.

As Ness arrived in the kitchen, Annie walked in from outside with an empty pitcher.

"Hey stranger", said Annie as she put the pitcher down and hugged her sister-in-law. "We're so happy you could make it".

"Me too", replied Ness.

"You know between you and Deacon's shifts, sometimes I'm never certain, you'll make it. You guys don't make planning events, easy".

Ness laughed. "I know, but you love the challenge".

Annie laughed. "Damn right I do, and you know it".

"Need help"?

"Yes, please. You think you can get the meat patties out in the platter, then bring them out to your brother, the Grill Master"?

Ness nodded and headed for the fridge, where she pulled out multiple packs of patties and then placed them on the countertop.

"How's work"? asked Annie as she prepared the salad and veggies.

"Alright. Can't complain. Just busy right now on a particular project".

"Deacon mentioned it".

Ness raised an eyebrow and looked at Annie.

"He worries about you Ness. Not as a cop but as a brother".

"I know".

"You're the only family he has left, aside from us. You know how precious you are to him".

"I get it, I do, but knowing he worries about me, doesn't help me out there on the field. Out there, I can't think about him or anybody else. I do that and in a split second, all hell could break loose".

Annie patted Ness on the shoulder. "Just cut him a little bit of slack".

Ness placed the last patty on the platter and took it in her hands. "I promise, I'll cut him some slack, but just today".

Annie grimaced as Ness headed outside.

When she stepped out on the deck, everyone was spread out busy in conversations.

Jessica and Dom were near the bar, Victor was talking to Deacon at the grill and Chris, Jim and Hondo also seemed to be in what appeared to be a funny conversation.

As she walked over to Deacon, Hondo's eyes strayed from Jim and he saw her. She had changed since earlier that morning and wasn't in her shirt and dark grey jeans. Instead, she was wearing a long beautiful floral dress, he had never seen her wear before. She was damn right beautiful. She must have felt his stare on her as she briefly locked eyes with him before turning away.

His heart sank. Ever since earlier that morning, he was having a hard time focusing on anything else but what she had said to him. He was trying to find a logical explanation to his actions or lack thereof, but he couldn't. He knew he was losing her and how to fix things, but he feared it might be too late.

Deacon smiled upon seeing his sister walk up to him. She greeted Victor and then placed the platter next to Deacon.

Deacon put the prongs down and took his sister in a big embrace.

"You look good", he said as he looked at her. "This is a much better look for you than the ninja style you had going yesterday".

She nudged him. "You don't clean up to bad yourself, Grill Master".

"I'm the best, don't you forget it".

She stared out into the void and barely even heard Hondo say her name.

"Ness"? she heard Deacon say.

She zoned back in and looked at Hondo. "Hey Hondo. Long time no see. How you been"?

"Not too bad. Can't complain. You"?

"Same here".

Deacon looked at Ness. "By the way, when am I going to finally meet this guy you've been seeing"?

"Not any time soon", replied Ness, trying her hardest not to look at Hondo. "We broke up".

Deacon face turned from a smile to a solemn look. "I'm sorry, things didn't work out. I really got the impression you liked him a lot".

Hondo saw Ness bite her lip. "I did. It's complicated". She then looked at Hondo then back at Deacon. "I'm going to see if Annie needs my help".

They both watched as she headed back inside.

"Damn", said Deacon. "That sucks. I've never seen her so.. I don't even know what that was, but never beaten down like that".

Hondo put his hands in his pockets. "Was it serious"?

"She never talked to me much about him, but she did to Annie. What I know, I know from her. But yeah, it was the impression she was giving Annie".

Deacon flipped over a few patties. "You may not know this, but Ness doesn't let people into her life very easily".

"How come"? asked Hondo.

"When she was in her early twenties, Ness was engaged".

Hondo stared at Deacon, then looked at Ness through the kitchen window. "Seriously? What happened"?

"Every woman's nightmare. He got killed in combat in Iraq and after that she found out that he had been cheating on her with a fellow female soldier for more than a year".

Hondo said nothing but kept looking at Ness.

"Ever since then, she's never staid in a relationship long enough to make any of them work. That's why I was surprised about this new guy. He must really have had something different to make her commit like she did".

Hondo nodded and walked over so that he had a better view of Ness. As he watched her, the past that she had kept from him, suddenly explained a lot about their relationship. Her fiancé had kept things hidden from her, years ago, and now it was Hondo's turn to keep their relationship hidden.

The rest of the afternoon went along without a single hiccup. The food was great, as was the company, the cake and the presents. Every now and then, Hondo tried to make eye contact with Ness, but very quickly she broke the contact. He even attempted a couple of times to talk to her in private, but they were interrupted each time.

Ness looked out from the kitchen window at Deacon and the other members of SWAT sitting, talking and laughing.

"Thanks for the leftovers", she said as she took them in her hand and hugged Annie.

"Wait? You're leaving"?

"Duty calls".

"What do you mean? Deacon, said you weren't working tonight".

"Something unexpected has come up. Just tell Deacon we had to escalate. He'll know what I mean".

"Why don't you tell him yourself"?

"Nah, they're all having a good time and they need the downtime before heading in for their shift".

Annie nodded and watched as Ness headed for the front door.

"Be careful", Annie called out.

Ness turned around. "Promise", she answered as she closed the door behind her.

Annie walked outside and met up with the others. Deacon put his arms around her and pulled her closer, all the while looking over his shoulder toward the kitchen.

"Where's Ness"?

"She left a few minutes ago", replied Annie.

"Is everything alright"? asked Deacon concerned.

"Yeah, she just said it was work and to tell you that they had to escalate".

Hondo looked at Deacon.

"Sweetheart, are you sure she said escalate and not something else"?

"I'm certain she said escalate and she said you'd know what it meant".

Deacon stood quickly and ran into the house followed by Hondo. When they reached the front of the house, it was already too late, she was gone.

Deacon took out his cellphone as Annie and the others joined them.

'_You've reached Ness, you know what to do'._

"It's going directly to voicemail", said Deacon as he tried again.

Hondo wanted to call her too, but it was not the time or place to explain to Deacon why he had Ness' phone number on speed dial.

"Deacon, what is going on? You're making me worried".

Deacon looked at Annie. "You're not the only who's worried. All I can tell you, is that I don't like the way it could go for Ness".


	4. Chapter 4

Captain Cortez looked at the team.

"This is the fourth raid this week. This is unprecedented regarding the Surenos. Generally, they stick to just drug dealing between Mexico and their own backyard".

"And they're not just targeting regular people, their victims are wealthy. Up till now it's expected that they've managed to wrap up the equivalent of 3 million dollars", added Chief Hicks.

Dom raised his eyebrows in surprise. "That's a lot of money. What are they doing or going to do with it"?

"Not sure. We've talked to Gang and Narc, but they haven't got the slightest of leads yet".

Deacon looked at Hondo and both frowned.

"We just keep digging and respond when needed. At some point in time they'll make a mistake".

Jessica and Hicks started to walk away when Hondo and Deacon caught up to them.

"Can we talk to you about this, somewhere private"? asked Deacon.

Jess and Hicks looked at him puzzled.

"In my office", replied Hicks.

Hicks closed the door and looked at them. "What is it"?

Deacon inhaled. "I fear that Narc knows more about this then they are letting on".

Hicks crossed his arms across his chest. "What makes you say"?

"A week and a half, we caught one of the suspects on the run".

"Yes, you brought three of them in", replied Jess.

"This was number four", added Hondo.

Hicks and Jess looked at each other confused.

"I don't understand. You mentioned in your report that he had gotten away".

"We actually caught the suspect, but had to let him go", said Hondo.

"You what"!? said Hicks, his tone of voice rising.

"It was Sergeant Vanessa Kay", replied Hondo.

Jess looked at Deacon. "Your sister"?

"Yes, Captain. It's obvious that she was undercover at that time. We let her go and didn't mention who it was in the report to not risk blowing her cover. We personally thought that after that Captain Dickins would contact you".

"Well he hasn't! You think she's still undercover"? asked Hicks.

"Last week, she mentioned that Narc was escalating, so my guess is yes. I haven't been able to reach her all week".

Hondo looked at Deacon. He could hear the concern in his voice and was surprised to know that he hadn't brought up the fact that he'd tried calling her repeatedly. Then again, Hondo had been doing the same and hadn't mentioned it either.

"Why has Dickins not advised the other departments what he's got in place"? asked Jessica as she looked at Hicks.

"I have no idea, but he's not playing by the rules. He knows we'll send SWAT out, there's a risk she could get injured or killed. If we know there is a UC involved, we're more careful. I don't get his angle. And furthermore, why tell us he has no leads, when he obviously has one of his involved".

Hondo shrugged. "Maybe he doesn't have more info for the moment. Sergeant Kay is most probably on radio silence".

"I get that Hondo, but he put her undercover for a reason, that reason he can communicate to us. We're looking at a terrible violation of protocol", said Jessica.

Hicks paced the floor then looked at them.

"Alright, I'll reach out to Chief Dale and see what the hell his Captain is up to and get the final word on whether or not Sergeant Kay is still infiltrated. If it's the case, we'll need to advise all SWAT teams that we have a UC".

She nodded. "We keep it down to SWAT"?

"Yes. Some other cops have ties with gangs, just like Surenos. If they get word, we're putting her at risk".

"It's all starting to make a lot more sense now", said Hicks, "She knows how SWAT and the police work, that's how they are able to get out before we get there".

"We'll let you know what we find out", said Jessica.

Deacon and Hondo walked out of the Chief's office.

"You think Ness will get in trouble for us telling on Dickins"? asked Deacon uncomfortably.

"I doubt it, he'll have other things to worry about. The Captain and Chief are right, this is way off protocol.

Deacon stopped and leaned against the wall. "There is still something I don't get".

"What"?

"Why were able to get to them the first time around and not anymore? I mean Ness knows exactly how we work, our response time, our tactics. What has changed"?

Hondo thought for a few minutes and then it dawned on him. "She's earning someone's trust".

"You think"?

"Deac, think about it. If Narc sent her in, it's for something big. Who is in the know when it comes to big decisions and intel"?

"People who can be trusted", said Deacon as he nodded in agreement.

"She probably wasn't in charge of the first raid and they got caught. She gambled and said she could do a better job. She's been proving herself all week. If you ask me, she's been smart about it too".

"I get that, but the problem is that the closer you get to the decision makers, the riskier it gets and she's a potential target".

"Let's hope she gets the intel she needs, before that potentially happens", replied Hondo as he walked back towards the others, leaving Deacon behind concerned more than he had been so far.


	5. Chapter 5

« Carmen! We need to get out of here now!" yelled one of the guys as he looked at his watch.

Ness looked at her watch and knew that at the most, SWAT would be there in 2 minutes.

"Diego is almost finished opening the safe, Miguel. Gomez' orders were clear, we don't come back without what's inside. Now unless you want a bullet in between the eyes be my guest and leave, but I don't have a death wish".

Diego cursed in Spanish and started pacing the floor in front of the window.

"Can you pace somewhere else than in front of a window"? said Ness firmly.

She looked at her watch again, 1 minute out.

"Alright, we have a house robbery going on right now. From the information we've received from neighbors, everything leads us to believe that they are Surenos. These guys have been getting away with way too much recently and I'm ready to kick some ass, what do you say"? said Mumford.

"Let's get the bastards", replied Rocker as his response was approved by the others.

"They'll most probably be armed; we aren't taking any chances. If you are fired upon, you are to fire back. They will kill you without blinking, so don't hesitate".

"Steven", said Hicks as he shook Commander Dale's hand, "thanks for coming over".

"Sure Robert, any time. What can I do for you"?

"Are you aware that you have an undercover Narc Sergeant for the moment"?

Dale's face tightened. "Not that I know of. Robert, what is going on"?

"It appears as though Dickins has been bypassing you, because I'm almost a 100% sure that one of them is infiltrated with the Surenos right now".

"Who"?

"Sergeant Vanessa Kay".

"Kay? As in your SWAT Sergeant"?

"His sister. The only reason we know this, is that my men caught her fleeing from the site of a robbery along with other Surenos. They had to let her go because she apparently was undercover".

Dale shrugged. "Alright so maybe it was a one-time thing. We regularly send in UCs for a quick check up on gangs, to make sure that everything is stating in the status quo".

"Steven, you think I would really be bringing this up if I thought it was a one-time deal"?

Dale shook his head in understanding.

"I've known the Kay's a long time Steven, if something happens to her, are you ready to have her death on your conscience because your Captain baffled protocol, because I won't be the one to tell them".

"I'll call Dickins and get the information, ASAP. Thanks for letting me know Robert and trust me that if it's the case, there will be an internal investigation with potential consequences".

"20-David, this is central, come in please".

Hondo took the radio. "This is 20-David, go ahead".

"Back requested by 20-Charlie at 796 Toulon Dr, Pacific Palisades. Ongoing robbery and heavy fire exchange with Surenos".

Deacon looked at Hondo. "Ness"!

"Central this is 20-David, we're on route. Advise 20-Charlie that there is a UC on site".

"Copy that 20-David".

Hondo looked at Dom. "Step on it".

"We're running out of ammo"! yelled Diego as he looked at the others. "We've got to get out of here"!

"Stay put", yelled back Ness. "You go out there you're a dead man".

"Rocker, proceed with Nelson towards the back of the house, it looks like they're running out of fire, we may be able to get this over with before Hondo gets here"!

Rocker nodded and ran out back with Nelson while Mumford and the three others headed cautiously towards the front of the house, dodging a bullet every now and then.

"Rocker, on my count of three. One, two, three"!

Simultaneously they kicked in their respected doors and threw in a flash grenade.

Most of the Surenos, fell to the floor. Ness had had enough training with these to only be a bit disoriented. She was still holding the gun in her hand when Rocker appeared in her sight. She dropped it immediately. She watched as the others were trying to run away and she knew it had to look as if she were doing the same. Considering she wasn't armed; she knew SWAT wouldn't shoot.

She started to run towards the staircase just as she saw Rocker run after her.

"LAPD SWAT! Don't move"!

She climbed halfway up the stairs when Rocker caught up to her. He lunged at her sending her face down on the marble stairs with a huge thud to the head.

Luca stopped Black Betty with tires screeching. Hondo and the others got out and ran towards the house.

Mumford looked at them. "Didn't need you after all. Sorry for the trouble".

Hondo looked at him then at the Surenos who had their ski masks off. "Did you get the message from Central"?

Mumford shook his head. "Turned off the radio, needed to focus".

Deacon looked around. "Where's Rocker"?

"He got one who was trying to get away upstairs. Apparently banged her up pretty bad, we've called an ambulance".

Deacon's eyes grew wide. "You said her"?

"Yeah, why"? replied Mumford. Before he could get an answer, Deacon and Hondo ran off.

When they arrived near the staircase, they saw Rocker standing his gun armed and pointed at the victim.

"Ness"! yelled Deacon as he pushed Rocker aside to get to her.

"What the hell"! yelled Rocker ready to pick a fight with Deacon.

Hondo stopped him. "It's his sister, she's a UC".

Rocker's eyes grew wide open as he looked at her.

Deacon knelt next to her. She was indeed badly banged up. Blood was trickling from her nose, mouth and side of the head and she was unresponsive.

"Ness? Can you hear me"? he asked as he looked her over and around. "Hondo, get a towel or something, we need to apply pressure until the ambulance gets here".

Hondo nodded and walked quickly towards the kitchen to grab a towel. Mumford joined him. "Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on"?!

"If you'd had kept your fucking radio on, you would know. Deacon's sister works for Narc.. She was undercover with the Surenos".

Mumford bit his lip and followed Hondo back towards the stairs.

"Deacon, I'm sorry man. I didn't know. She didn't say anything or identify herself", Rocker said as he looked on.

Hondo passed him and handed Deacon a towel so he could compress the side of Ness' head.

While Deacon was applying pressure, Hondo looked helplessly at Ness. He caressed the side of her face. "Come Ness, hang in there".

They heard the sirens get closer and stop as they reached the house.

They stepped away to let the paramedics take care of Ness and followed them outside with the stretcher once she was secured on it.

Standing outside aside from all the SWAT members was Hicks, Cortez and Dale.

Hondo and Deacon walked over to them.

"How is she"? asked Hicks as he put his hand on Deacon's shoulder.

"She's unresponsive. We'll know more once they've checked her out".

Dale looked at Deacon. "Sergeant Kay, I'm terribly sorry for what has happened. I was kept out of the dark on this one. I promise you that there will be consequences".

At that moment in time, Dickins strolled over nonchalantly and joined them. Hondo and Deacon both clenched their fists.

"Nice work done", said Dickins.

Deacon's blood boiled. He grabbed Dickins by his jacket collar. "What did you just say? You son of a bitch, you could have gotten my sister killed".

Hondo and Hicks grabbed Deacon. "He's not worth it Deacon".

Dickins straightened his jacket. "She knew the risks. She was doing her job".

Deacon was about to throw himself on him again. Hondo grabbed him and pushed him away and towards the ambulance.

"You should be doing your job"! yelled Deacon at Dickins.

The paramedic looked at Deacon. "We're ready to go".

"Go, we'll meet you at the hospital", said Hondo.

Deacon nodded and jumped into the back of the ambulance.

Just as Dickins was about to get in his car and leave, Hondo stopped him.

"You just as pull another stunt like that again or if anything happens to Ness, I'll make it my job to make your life a living hell", he said as his eyes narrowed and looked at Dickins.

"Is that a threat Hondo"? said Dickins with a side smile.

"I don't do threats, Dickins. It's a fact. I will become your worst nightmare".

Dickins looked away and settled in his car without another word. Hondo watched as he drove off.

He joined the rest of his team.

"All this time, Ness was with the Surenos"? asked Dom.

Hondo nodded.

"Heck", said Jim, "I didn't even know she was Narc".

Jessica joined them. "You guys can go, Mumford will finish up here. I'll meet you all at the hospital as soon as we're done here. Keep me posted"?

Hondo nodded.

"Alright, let's go".


End file.
